Sharptooth
"everybody has to fall eventually and when old Berrypaw comes crashing down you can bet your life I'll be there to watch him plummet.." ~ Sharptooth Sharptooth is Berrypaw's eternal nemesis in the cosmic circle and is equally as mysterious - though his methods are more fathomable to humans, being driven by an intense rivalry with Berrypaw the malignant Sharptooth exists to see the day that he can finally outsmart Berrypaw and prove to the world (and perhaps himself) that he is indeed the greatest trickster of all. Origin Sharptooth came into existence around the same time as the other "Wanderers" - magical beings that acted as stand-ins for the "gods" from the advent of humanity (3 million years ago) to the arrival of the Council of Godheads on Earth (20,000 BC). In many ways he is the dark half of Berrypaw, being a malignant trickster guided by selfishness and greed as well as great vanity that verges on narcissism. Early Years For many years Sharptooth was a vagrant spirit that wandered the world dealing out his own malicious forms of entertainment on the world - however as fate would have it one day while travelling Sharptooth would encounter Berrypaw, the two instantly clashed over their divering views on the world and due to Berrypaw's ability to outsmart and even overpower Sharptooth the spirit became more and more fixated on getting one better on what he came to view as his archenemy. In the years to follow Sharptooth and Berrypaw would engage in a lengthy feud spanning across the globe with Sharptooth continually trying to outfox his enemy and meeting with little success - yet the more Sharptooth lost the greater his obsession grew and thus a vicious cycle was born.. Modern Era As the Modern Era came to be Sharptooth continued his feud with Berrypaw and managed to adapt well to his new surroundings, he also began to more actively target humanity after he became aware of Berrypaw's growing compassion towards humanity - this led to the two's rivalry worsening and Sharptooth took a strange delight in seeing how his continual harassment was slowly effecting Berrypaw, yet Sharptooth would continually be aghast at the ability of Berrypaw to still resist his tricks and the two continued their conflict.. Appearance Although Sharptooth can take any form he pleases due to his reality-warping abilities he tends to stand in at 5ft 8in and is of a slim build, he takes the form of an African-American much like Berrypaw but has been known to change his race and even gender at will - he tends to dress in a simple outfit consisting of torn jeans and a white shirt with his hands and feet left bare, his jeans held in place by rope rather than a belt: like most things to do with Sharptooth however these clothes can change at will and he is quite fond of wearing a white tuxedo with matching shoes and a white tophat when trying to make an impression on someone. Another noticable trait about Sharptooth is the fact that even when in this guise he has sharp fangs, which betray his true nature - for some reason he can't seem to alter this particular trait so always has sharp fangs, which has given him his name. Powers and Abilities Sharptooth is a magical being who has displayed a number of superhuman abilities such as: *Reality-Warping (Class B) (Sharptooth has almost unlimited reality-warping capability, making him potentially one of the most powerful beings on Earth - though his reality-warping has limitations (unlike beings that possess Class A Reality-Warping): also due to the fact Sharptooth's reality-warping is not Class A all changes that occur fade away once Sharptooth has left the area, his powers can also only effect a maximum range of 70 miles) *Immortality (Sharptooth is immune to ageing, disease or conventional injury) *Enhanced Intelligence (Sharptooth has great intelligence due to his age and influence - plus is an avid learner) Trivia *Sharptooth has countless names across the era, many of which he shares with other spirits : for example he is referred to as "Coyote" by Native Americans (who is, ironically, a fellow Wanderer and a "brother" of sorts to Sharptooth) : even his famous role as Brer Fox is shared with an ancestral spirit, though Sharptooth seems to care little for the fact he mirrors these beings so closely. *Sharptooth and Berrypaw have much greater power than most other "Wanderers" - this becomes very apparent when the pair encounter beings like Coyote, Raven and Arachne later in Villains Lore. Category:Character Category:Immortal Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Malefactors Category:Asexual Category:Chaotic Evil